Nothingness
by Mrs-John-Cena
Summary: This is a totally exaggerative humour fic where everyone over reacts.Steph and her friends, The Marauders, are going into their final year at hogwarts find out what surprises awaits them...
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Bananas are NOT Cleaning Tools  
  
Stephanie woke early one July morning and saw the bright sun shining through her curtains. She went to stretch and accidentally banged her head on the bedpost.  
  
"Owww..." she mumbled painfully.  
  
She got out of bed and put on a t-shirt and some jeans...so she thought. When she finished dressing she went outside to be drenched by cold rain. 'But I thought it was sunny?' she thought to herself as she stood on her doorstep. She looked up at the sky and noticed that it was sunny and that the rain cloud was only over her house.  
  
"Something smells fishy," she mumbled. *flop flop* . She looked down to find a fish flopping around at her feet.  
  
"Yummy!" she exclaimed happily, "Now I won't have to buy dinner tonight!"  
  
She walked to the corner store to buy a bag of the new candy that she had discovered. As she walked through the door to the store she saw, Bob, the clerk smirk and say "Nice outfit, Stephanie!"  
  
"What?" she asked looking down at herself.  
  
"AAAAAHHH!" she screeched when she realized that all she was wearing was a tank top and underwear. "I could have sworn I put pants on!" she screeched more to herself.  
  
She grabbed the bag of candy and dashed from the store without paying. Bob didn't mind though-he felt her appearance paid more then enough.  
  
She ran home in 2 minutes flat. When she reached her house, she ran inside and slammed the door behind her. Panting as she leaned against the door she heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Nice outfit. Do you wear that every time you go out in public?" the voice asked.  
  
"SIRIUS," Stephanie squealed, forgetting all about her attire, "I haven't seen you in a month!"  
  
"Yeah, that's why we came to see. We missed you so terribly much!" he said very mock-dramatically.  
  
"We?"  
  
"Yes, WE." James Potter, a messy black-haired boy said walking into the room. Another hugging fest was held and James said, "Whoa! I'm sure Remus would love to see you in that." Making Steph remember what she was dressed in.  
  
"What would I love to see?" Remus asked James, not noticing Steph in her shocking outfit. James pointed to Steph. Remus turned and almost immediately his jaw dropped.  
  
"H-h-h-hey Steph," Remus stammered finally, drool pouring out of his mouth like the werewolf he was.  
  
"Hey Remus!" Steph squeaked trying desperately to cover her lower body with her arms.  
  
"Got something to clean this up with?" James asked, indicating with his finger the puddle of slobber now accumulating on the floor, "We are going to have a flood soon if we don't clean this up and he doesn't close his mouth."  
  
At once, Remus' jaw snapped shut and he blushed deep rose.  
  
"Yeah," Steph shouted as she ran up the stairs to her bedroom, "in the kitchen!"  
  
She ran into her room and threw on some pants and went back down to find James cleaning up the wetness with a bunch of bananas. James was muttering under his breath "Stupid muggle tools. Honestly! How fast will this clean up this flood?"  
  
"What are you doing?" Stephanie screeched, "My bananas!"  
  
"Bananas?" James asked, "What are those?"  
  
"You donut!" Remus exclaimed, "Bananas are muggle cleaning tools, like the bunch in your hand!"  
  
"Oh," James said, clearly dumbfounded, "and donuts?"  
  
"Never mind," Remus muttered.  
  
"NO!" Stephanie wailed, "Bananas are fruit! We eat them! It was the MOP I wanted you to use!"  
  
"Oh. Oops!" Remus mumbled looking highly embarrassed.  
  
"HELLO!" came a very familiar female voice from the living room. Not even two seconds later Cassie came running into the room followed by a fuming Robyn at her heels.  
  
"Oof!" Robyn yelped as tried to stop but ended up tripping over the bananas.  
  
"What the-"she exclaimed angrily.  
  
"Look at what you did boys!" Steph said excitedly. James and Sirius sniggered. Remus walked back into the kitchen muttering something about "too many muggle cleaning tools..."  
  
"CASSIE!" Steph shrieked giving her friend a big hug. Once they finished they looked down at Robyn, who was still on the ground sitting cross- legged. Cassie and Steph gave her a hand up. Then there was one more hug fest, between Robyn and Steph.  
  
"So, were the guys here long before us?" Cassie asked Steph while they walked into the kitchen.  
  
"No, but we are thinking about going to the beach, right guys?" said Steph as they sat down at the kitchen table with the guys. 


	2. Of All The People to Run Into

Chapter 2: Of all the People To Run Into

* * *

"We were?" James asked.

"What's a beach?" asked Sirius and Peter at the same time.

"Oh my! Do I have to tell you guys everything? A beach is a big stadium where you watch teams kick a ball," Remus answered.

"NO!" Steph, Cassie and Robyn shouted in unison, "A beach is where there is lots of water and sand and people go to swim." Steph explained. Remus blushed yet again.

"Ok then! Do people wear bathing suits?" Sirius wondered.

"Yeah," James put in, "sounds like fun."

"CASSIE! HURRY UP AND GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE! HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE YOU TO GET READY FOR THE BEACH?" Sirius hollered from outside by the car.

"I'm coming!" she bellowed back, "Give me a minute!"

"We have given you 45 of them!" Peter said growing impatient.

"Alright, alright I'm com-AAAAAAH!" Cassie screamed as she tumbled down the stairs headfirst. Hearing this, James rushed to her rescue at the foot of the stairs. She fell into his arms and she muttered "Stupid high heels…"

"Stupid bananas" James muttered.

"What?" Cassie asked as she stared up into his hazel eyes.

"Nothing." James said quickly. He gently placed her on the ground, but instead of being her graceful self…sorry, did I say graceful?… she melted into a heap of person on the ground, meaning that James had to pick her up and physically place her in her car seat.

"Now are you all buckled in, Cassandrah?" Stephanie asked her with concern. Cassie enthusiastically nodded her head, causing it to bang off the car roof.

"Ouch!" She mumbled.

Soon the seven friends were speeding off towards the beach. Of course, considering the black rain cloud following Stephanie around, luck was not with her today. Cop car siren sound

"Excuse me miss." Officer "Tyler" said in a deep and commanding voice, one that clearly said he ALWAYS got what he wanted.

"Ye-yes?" Stephanie asked nervously. "I wasn't speeding!" She yelled. "I wasn't!" Officer Tyler looked amused.

"No, it wasn't that, Miss…what was your name?"

"Stephanie." She said with a little relief. "What, uh, DID you want?" She asked politely.

"I just wanted to tell you that I saw you in the store the other day."

"What?" Stephanie asked. "What store?"

"Uh, the corner store. I do believe you were buying candy?"

"Oh." Stephanie said flabbergasted.

"Yes, I'll be off then." He said, tipping his hat. "And by the way, nice legs." She blushed.

"WAIT!" Robyn yelled at the top of her lungs. "You have to come with us!"

"Pardon?" Officer Tyler asked.

"You have to come with us!" Robyn exclaimed again.

"I heard you, but I have to get back to work. I'll cya around Stephanie," Officer Tyler said goodbye and as he turned around to leave, he winked at Steph. Steph cringed.

"What was that all about? And who was he?" asked James.

"To be honest, I don't know," Steph said as she looked down and made sure she didn't leave without her pants for the second time that day.

* * *

AN: Alright, very short chapter. I am thinking about deleting this story because the girl I had started writing it with, isn't writing it with me anymore and I can't remember the plot line for this story. If I think of it, of course I will update, but I'm not sure yet. Anyways, RR please, tell me if I should delete or not.

Stepha-Lah


End file.
